New Kid V2
by fireguy312
Summary: this is a reboot on my old fanfiction but with a few changes as this is now a Moka/Oc pairing. also I've made some changes to how Moka's powers work so please tell me what you all think. over all this is about the budding romance that develops between the main character and the crazy (mis)adventurers that happen along the was to please sit back and enjoy the show . Lemons lateron


Hello again foaks. It's me again bring you something if been going back and forth with since March, 2011….Yup it's been two year's since I last posted for my fanfic "New kid" which I think I still have last as "open"…Should fix that soon as I am now coming back with a whole new fanfic and by new I mean a revamp of my old one except with a different pairing, Moka A. X Oc, and a few changes for the main character…as in she now has some, character that is but it's still mostly the same old Jaclyn(correct spelling) you all(hopefully)loved from my old fic.

Also one last thing before we start I have a question for you all, with a prize and everything. As like last time I am having a difficult time thinking of a plot or at least one for the long term as I do have a few ideas for the beginning to get things started but I need something for the long term. So with that said Please send me a PM with your ideas (anything given in a review will not be looked at…other then the review its self) and the winner will have a character of their design added to the story so think hard. Also *WARNING* oc characters and I'm also making a change to Moka so please send me your feedback on this please.

Now without further ado I give you:

**New Kid 2.0**

By Fireguy312

Yōkai Academy a school where monsters attend in order to learn how to live in the human world and coexist alongside humans in order to keep the secret that monster are real hidden and keep all monsters everywhere safe out of fear of what the humans might do if they were to find out that all the beasts and critters from myth and legend were really out there. A place hidden from the rest of the world by the magical barrier that kept everyone at the school safe from those that would want to bring great harm to the students attending the academy be them monster or human.

Today was the first day of a new school year for the students of Yōkai Academy which ment the Bus driver, with his glowing white eyes, was busy shuttling all the old students who were on there was to start a new school year as well as all the new faces that were about to start on a journey of a life time, for the better or the worst.

It was now the last trip of the day and the bus drive, his creepy glowing white eyes never leaving the road, called back to the single, called back to the lone passenger who was sat in the back by the window.

"Hey kid. We're almost to the end of the line so you best make sure you every because you're about to cross the point of no return."

Before he let out a creepy laugh just as the bus exited the tunnel of multi-coloured lights and onto a cliff side road which over looked the main school building and part of the grounds.

Upon hearing his worlds the student, seemingly a young male, looked up from the acceptance letter in her hand and over at the driver before she gave a nod of her head before reaching over and grabbed a large duffle bag that had been sitting on the seat to her left and gave the items, mostly cloths and such, she had packed a quick double cheek before giving her head a nod before looking out the window after noticing sunlight coming through the windows for the first time in a couple hours and saw the ocean before her, a sight that she had only seen once before as a small child, and smiled gently before sitting back up and waiting for the ride to reach its end.

It wasn't too much longer before the bus pulled up to its final stop and slid open the door's to let the passenger off. After grabbing her bag and tossing the shoulder strap over her shoulder so the bag hung across her back she walked to the front of the bus and waved to the driver before she stepped off and looked over at the weird scarecrow that held a sign which read"Yōkai Academy" before she looked back over at the driver as he gave her a warning.

"Be care kid. Yōkai Academy can be a veery scary place!"

Before he closed the doors and turned around and headed off back into the tunnel to leave the academy's newest student rather confused. After taking a moment to ponder about the bus drivers warning for a moment the girl just gave a shrug before she turned and started the long trek to the school, taking a moment to give her whites men's button up shirt another tuck into the school uniforms dress pants as her black combat boots left tracks in the dirt path behind her while her topaz yellow eye, pupils nothing more than black slits, scanned the eerie dead forest/grave yard as she tucked a few strands of her black hair back up into the old WW2 Germen officers hand, complete with SS marking on the front.

"It's really weird that they would have the bus stop all the way up on the hill on a cliff and make us walk all the way to the school…This place, so far, seems less scary and more weird…"

She said before she reached into her pocket and took out what looked like a handful of assorted nuts and bolts before she tossed them into her mouth like candy and started to chew slowly on them before she took out a small Mp3 player out of her bag and placed the small ear buds into her ear's before turning the player on and letting one of its many playlists blast into her ear's.

However, unknown to her there was another student on that path. This other student, a silver haired girl who was dressed in the traditional girl uniform and a silver Rosario attached to a black leather collar around her neck, was speeding down the dirt path that lead from the dorm buildings on her way to the open ceremonies but was running late from having slept in the night before.

"Damn alarm Clock…I'm going to be late now...And on the first day to!"

The silver hard girl said as she grit her teeth showing her oversized k9's before she started to peddle even harder to try and make up for lost time. But it would seem that one that day the fates had other plans. Just as the girl from the bus started to come into the silver haired girls field of vision she heard an odd clicking sound start to come from the gears on her bike which caused her to look down for a brief moment before looking back up and where she was going but was to late as she was just a moment away from slamming to the girl from the bus who, due to the music in her ear's, had no idea of what was to happen to her on that day. Trying to warn the other to get out of the way, but to no avail, the Silver haired girl let out a loud shriek before her bike impacted with the other girl's body as she slammed hard on the breaks to try and stop.

However what happened next was not the outcome the silver haired girl though was going to happen. At the very last second the other hand been in the middle of changing songs on her player and was able hear the tailor end of the others loud shriek which caused her to stop walking and turn around just in time to see another girl on a speeding bike coming straight at her wile desperately trying to stop with little success. But what happened next was something neither of them expected because as she tried to stop the bike the silver haired girl failed to notice an exposed tree root directly in front of her. When the front tire of the bike came into contact with the three root the force of the impact was enough to buckle the tires rim and as a result caused the entire bike to flip and launch the girl off like a catapult at the other, a rather loud profanity being yelled by the silver haired girl as a result of this.

Having watched the scene played out before her the girl from the bus, having less than a moment to react, quickly braced her footing and opened her arms as she got ready for the other to come flying into her like a bat out of hell just before she slammed into the other who in turn caught her and held her bridle style after skidding back on her feet from the sheer force of the impact.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, the force of the other slamming into her like that knocking the breath out of her slightly, the one from the bus looked down at the one in her arms before she flashed a soft smile, her own set of vicious looking choppers coming into view briefly, before she said.

"You ok? That was quite the spill you to there."

While other spoke to her the silver haired girl was also taking a moment to recover from her short lived flight before she took a moment to look up at the one who had saved her from what could have been a nasty tumble, monster or not, only to be met with one of the most handsome looking faces she had ever seen, a blush spreading across her face after realizing she was staring. After another moment however she gave her head a small shake before usual cold look came back to her face before she gently got back onto her own two feet before she cleared her throat and as she said.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Before she turned and looked down at her totaled bike and let out a sigh, knowing it would be a while before she would be able to get it fixed or get a new one. After taking another moment she leaned down to pick the mangled bike up, the other getting a perfect view of the silver haired girls panties which caused her to blush and look away, before she looked back over at that one from the bus and said.

"Well it would seem we're both late for the opening ceremony so want to walk together?"

As one of her eye brows raised slightly wile a small grin spread across her lips.

After taking a moment to watch the other as she got out of her arms the girl from the bus smiled a small bit as she nodded her head before she said.

"That's good to hear, I've done that before so I know how much that can suck."

Before she watched her inspect her bike before watching her picking it up.

With a blush still partly on her cheeks she took a moment to look in the schools direction before she let out a sigh and looked back over at the silver haired girl and sighed slightly before she said.

"Well since we're both in the deep of it now we might as well take out time."

Before she flashed a smile and started walking down the path again as the other girl walked along with her, carrying her bike with her because of the twisted front tire, as they headed to the welcoming ceremony.

After walking in silence for a few minutes the silver haired girl looked over at her traveling companion and studied her for a moment before she asked.

"So what's your name? Mine's Moka Akashiya."

Upon hearing the other speak after watching Moka look her over from the corner of her eye the other girl turned her head as she held out her hand, which in turn was shaken, before she said.

"Names Jaclyn Ironheart but my friend's just call me Jack."

After exchanging names Moka nodded her head as she took her hands back before a though popped into her head, her face changing from that of happy to confused, as she pondered the though over for a moment. After that moment was up however she looked back over at Jaclyn with a slight shocked expression as she said.

"Wait, you're a girl?!"

Ok so that chapter one done and posted so please R&R and as I said before I'm changing Moka around, as you may have already seen, but I'll explain that more in the next chapter. Till then please enjoy.


End file.
